


Hard at Work

by Im_A_Sucker_For_Smut



Series: Casual Love [12]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: DrewxRick, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Sucker_For_Smut/pseuds/Im_A_Sucker_For_Smut
Summary: Drew just wanted to get some work done on his day off. And although Rick appreciated the work ethic, he had other plans.-------





	Hard at Work

**Author's Note:**

> wow is that an upload from someone who hasn't uploaded in 4 months????
> 
> seriously i apologize i have been so absorbed in school and working and my mental health that i have not had the time. a bitch had to graduate you see. 
> 
> and she was sad but it's ok now.
> 
> imma finish that other fic too soon, don't worry. i got big plans.

\-------

Drew was seated on the couch when Rick came home. Legs crossed underneath him, pen in mouth, music playing softly in the background, with his laptop in his lap, and multiple books sprawled around him. He always got like this when he wanted to focus on something. Usually it was some new field medicine technique, or their expenses for the month, or god forbid, taxes.

“Hi.” Drew mumbled a greeting, taking the pen out of his mouth to jot something down in a spiral notebook. He clicks a few keys on his laptop, scans the text on the screen, then grabbed an assorted book from the couch, pulling out a highlighter and highlighting a few lines.

“What are you working on?” Rick threw himself into the chair opposite Drew, watching him with a slightly smug, but mostly fond, gaze.

“Research”

“What _kind_ of research, Drew?”

“A project that I want to pitch to the board for review.”

“Tell me about it.”

Drew rolls his eyes, but takes a break from his work to explain his idea.

“I met a woman who’s pursuing her masters at A&M. She wants to examine the effects of language and the words we use on PTSD. She found my therapy group, and approached me about it. She wants to integrate it into her degree path, and hopefully use the research for her PhD, so she’s preparing her proposal for them, while I’m prepping mine. We’d work in conjunction, using therapy and specific ways of approaching the way we talk. It’s a huge project, Rick, which is why I need to focus.”

“No, what you need is a break.”

“I do not need a break.” Drew buried his head into a magazine, effectively ending the conversation.

Until he was hit in the face with a pillow.

Poorly stifled giggles reached his ears as Rick prepared to throw another.

“Can you please just let me- ugh!” Drew barely dodges the second attempt, throwing it to the floor in just enough time to look up at the third one, hitting him squarely in the chest. He groans, and stacks his books in a pile, closing his laptop and sitting it on top.

“Fine, Rick, you have my attention. If I take a break, will you let me work in peace, please?”

“Of course.” Rick crosses the room, lightly planting a kiss on Drew’s forehead before pulling him into the backyard.

“I noticed you working more since last week, and assumed it was a new project. You do the same thing every time. You work so hard, and you burn yourself out. Which it looks like you have managed to do.” Rick then heads back inside, returning with some bags, while continuing his tirade.

“So I knew that, in order to do your best, I would have to force you to take a break. I picked up spaghetti from that Italian place you like, and got these for dessert.” Rick pulls out two perfectly sculpted cupcakes, gently placing them on the table.

“I don’t understand how I was lucky enough to marry you.”

\-------

“Thank you, Rick. I needed that, really.”

“I know.” Drew takes his hands, brushing his thumbs across Rick’s knuckles before kissing each one.

“I just want everything to go perfectly with this. This girl’s life is basically dependent on whether I can get this project cleared. It’s incredibly important research, and could provide a more targeted way of treating PTSD. It’s huge, and not just for veterans.”

“I know, babe.” 

“No, you don’t understand-”

“I do, actually.” Drew glances up incredulously, as Rick chuckles.

“I read your drafts earlier. They’re impressive, and so is the research.”

“Can you read my current one? I feel like something’s missing, but I can’t tell what it is.”

“Of course, babe. Of course.”


End file.
